


Look on the Bright side… Which is?

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Brocest- Forbidden Love Or Naw? [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brocest!, M/M, mentions of mpreg, slash!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiro finds out he is pregnant two weeks after his and Tadashi's intense lovemaking, the young genius believes it to be the end of the world but Tadashi doesn't think so. Slash! Mpreg! Hiro/Tadashi. Brocest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look on the Bright side… Which is?

**Author's Note:**

> I love watching Big Hero 6 and I hate how Tadashi dies so I'm going to write some fics about him and Hiro because they are just adorable.

"Ahh… T-Tadashi! P-Please move faster!" Hiro yelled, legs squeezing together as tight as possible to feel every movement of the thick organ sliding in and out of him.

Tadashi chuckled and pulled Hiro's head back before he began sucking hickeys onto the other's throat ignoring Hiro's pleas.

"Hmm… You taste so good, Hiro."

Hiro only groaned when Tadashi's member manage to push deeper inside his heated channel; he dug his nails into the other's naked, sweaty back and his prostate was jabbed repeatedly with no mercy.

"H-Hiro," Tadashi moaned, gritting his teeth as Hiro's internal walls clenched mercilessly around him. "Open y-your legs a-and… Fuck!"

Hiro smirked then gasped as Tadashi forcefully opened his legs and bent them back towards his shoulders.

"Tadashi!"

Said man only smirked when his organ slipped deeper into Hiro until it rested on said boy's prostate and Tadashi began to pound repeatedly on Hiro's prostate, sweat building on his body as he picked up speed, the bed squeaking loudly at the force of his thrusts.

"T-Tadashi! Fuck! F-Feel sooo good! Hmm," Hiro moaned, holding his legs back, allowing Tadashi to grab his ass and squeeze; he looked down and bit his lip as he saw the rapid pace of Tadashi's organ entering him and he cried as his prostate was struck over and over again until he cummed, stars dancing in the vision.

Tadashi smiled down at Hiro when he saw the glazed look in the other's eyes.

"Fuck!" He hissed, closing his eyes as Hiro's hole contracted painfully around his member until it finally triggered his orgasm, spots clouding his vision as he finally released inside the other, and Hiro's hole milking him dry until he became too sensitive and had to pull out.

Hiro groaned as he felt Tadashi's member pulling out of his now wet, sloppy entrance with a lewd pop; he then sighed as Tadashi's arms wrapped around him and he smiled and snuggled into the warm embrace.

"How was that?" Tadashi whispered into his ears softly.

Hiro only hummed and burrowed further into Tadashi, his eyes closed as sleep threatened to overcome him.

Hoarse laughter was heard from Tadashi who began petting his hair.

"I guess we'll talk in the morning then," He said softly, snorting as he heard the soft snores from Hiro.

"Sleep tight, Hiro," He whispered, placing a small kiss on Hiro's lips before sleep overcame him.

** The Next morning **

Hiro groaned and turned towards the alarm clock on the dresser then sighed as he read the time.

6:30 am.

He looked at Tadashi, expecting him to still be asleep only to see eyes looking at him causing him to jump up, startled.

He hissed as pain shot up his spine and he hastily laid back down.

"You're such a bastard, Tadashi," He muttered, glaring at the grin on the other's face.

Tadashi laughed then pulled their bodies closer.

"Hmm," He murmured, his face buried in Hiro's neck before he pulled away.

Hiro only huffed at him before leaning forward and kissing him softly before pulling back, thankful that they didn't experience morning breath.

Tadashi smiled and connected their lips once more before pulling away and rising from the bed causing Hiro to groan.

"Tadashi," He groaned. "We still have enough time for some morning sex."

Tadashi chuckled at the sultry look Hiro sent him before replying.

"If you can get up from that bed and walk towards me then we'll do it," He challenged, raising an eyebrow at Hiro's smirk.

Hiro huffed out a laugh and slowly sat up.

"Challenge accepted," He said with a snort before quickly getting out of the bed only to wince as pain shot up his spine once more causing him to tumble to the ground.

Tadashi smirked then walked towards him and lifted him up, careful not to hurt him more than he already was.

"Deal can't be fulfilled if you didn't properly walk towards me," He teased.

Hiro pouted and frowned at him.

"Shut up."

Tadashi smirked then kissed his cheek before walking towards the bathroom, intending on freshening up before Aunt Cass checked up on them.

** Down in the Kitchen **

"So… how did you boy sleep last night?" Aunt Cass asked, placing eggs and bacon in front of Tadashi and blueberry pancakes for both Hiro and her.

Hiro grinned and quickly began stuffing his face while Aunt Cass and Tadashi rolled their eyes at his behavior.

"We slept pretty fine, Aunt Cass, but Hiro was being loud as ever before we fell asleep," Tadashi said calmly, placing a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Hiro choked on a piece of his pancake and hurriedly swallowed it down with juice.

Aunt Cass looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay, Hiro?" She asked in worry.

Hiro cleared his throat and smiled at his aunt.

"I'm fine, Aunt Cass, food just went down the wrong way."

She nodded, forehead still wrinkled in worry before turning back to her pancakes.

"So… How was your date?"

She frowned and scowled.

"It was a disaster! It was the worst day of my life. Even worse than when I had to bail you two out of jail," She said with a scowl aimed at both Hamadas who looked at her guiltily.

"What happened?" Hiro asked softly.

She sighed then briefly closed her eyes before looking at him.

"First, he took me to this disgusting and cheap restaurant where the only thing on the menu was ramen and after he took me to the movies where we watched this crap movie called 'The Room' and after that, he broke into someone's car and almost got me arrested!"

Hiro shared a look with Tadashi.

"Uh… huh?"

Cass huffed then chewed her pancake before continuing.

"Turns out that he was some sort of conman hiding from the cops. They caught him but I almost got locked up as an accomplice, but I explained everything to them and they checked me out and after that they released me."

Hiro's eyes widened and he looked bewildered.

"I didn't really believe that those kind of stuff happen in real life."

Tadashi snorted but didn't say anything while Aunt Cass pouted.

"Yeah… It had to happen to me when I finally decided to go out."

Hiro snickered and Tadashi only hummed.

"Hiro, I forgot to ask. Why exactly are you sitting on a cushion?"

Hiro choked on his juice and Tadashi snorted.

** A week later **

Hiro groaned pitifully and wiped his mouth with a piece of tissue before getting up off the floor and flushing the toilet; he then turned towards the sink and began brushing his mouth.

"This is the seventh time you've vomited this week and frankly I'm worried out of my mind," Tadashi spoke up behind him, pulling at his hair in agitation.

After brushing his teeth, Hiro turned towards Tadashi and shrugged noncommittally.

"A stomach bug? Maybe it'll go away soon."

A frown appeared on Tadashi's face and he approached Hiro until he had the younger trapped between the sink and his body.

"It shouldn't have lasted so long, Hiro, even if you ate something bad. Maybe we should take you to see a doctor."

Hiro frowned and shook his head before replying. "I don't want to go to the hospital, 'Dashi. If by next week it doesn't go away then we'll go to the hospital."

Tadashi sighed then stiffly nodded before he leaned down to kiss Hiro only for the other boy to push him away to access the toilet where he began to puke his guts out once more.

"Lord help me from having to kidnap Hiro just to take him to the hospital."

** Next week **

"That's it, Hiro! We're going to the hospital whether you like it or not!" Tadashi said sternly, glaring down at the boy throwing up in the toilet.

Hiro only groaned but remained quiet after that; he then go up off the floor and flushed the toilet then brushed his teeth before turning towards Tadashi.

"Fine. Just let me change into something better."

Tadashi nodded then stepped out of the bathroom along with Hiro who was grumbling the entire way.

"Stop yapping and hurry up," Tadashi said gruffly.

Hiro only rolled his eyes.

"Okay, cranky pants. I'm done now," He said with a sigh.

Tadashi smiled then picked up the keys to his moped and proceeded to carefully push Hiro out of the door.

"Easy will you," Hiro said with a grumble causing Tadashi to laugh.

"Yeah, whatever."

Hiro only rolled his eyes then put on a pair of slack jeans and a tight fitting shirt.

"You done now?" Tadashi asked impatiently.

"Jeez, Tadashi. Jump off my dick, will you," He grumbled softly, turning towards his brother who was looking at him with a frown on his face.

Tadashi chuckled then smirked at him. "You've got it all wrong, Hiro, you should switch your words around, now let's go," He said seriously before grasping Hiro's arms and pulling him down the stairs and out of the house, waving at their Aunt on the way out.

He threw a helmet towards Hiro who quickly caught it while he put his on the got on the moped, waiting for Hiro to hop on when he heard the sound of retching, he turned around and frowned as he saw Hiro throwing up in a public garbage can.

Tadashi immediately got of his bike and quickly walked towards Hiro and patted his back soothingly until he was finished.

"You okay now?" He asked softly.

Hiro only groaned then nodded.

"Why don't you go back upstairs and brush your teeth, I'll be right here," He said softly, brushing a long strand of Hiro's hair behind his ear.

Hiro nodded then placed the helmet in his hand and running into the bakery.

Tadashi sighed then walked back towards his moped and sat down on it, waiting for Hiro to come back down.

"I just hope it's nothing serious," He murmured softly.

Within thirty minutes, they had arrived at the hospital where Tadashi had to carry Hiro inside Bridal style since he had surprisingly gotten tired on their way to the Hospital.

"Tadashi," Hiro groaned, curling into the comforting arms.

"You're going to be alright, Hiro, I promise," He whispered soothingly into the other's ear.

Hiro only groaned in reply.

Tadashi quickly walked through the Hospital doors and immediately went over to the receptionists desk and quickly explained to her Hiro's symptoms and he couldn't help but frown at the knowing frown on her face before he was led to the examination room by a Nurse.

"Mr. Hamada, my name is Doctor Tazuna and I was alerted to your symptoms and while I have an inkling to what the problem is, I'll still do some tests to be 100% sure."

Hiro only nodded while Tadashi looked at the man in suspicion.

Noticing his look, the man locked eyes with Tadashi and only frowned before he began running the tests on Hiro.

"Okay then, Give me half and hour and then I can confirm my suspicions," The man said before promptly leaving the room.

Hiro swallowed nervously and Tadashi comfortingly squeezed his shoulder.

"What if I'm going to DIE... or maybe I have Cancer, omg! Tadashi, I have AIDS!" Hiro panicked, grabbing Tadashi's shirt in his hands while looking into the other's eyes.

Tadashi rolled his eyes then pried Hiro's hands out of his now rumpled shirt then grasped Hiro's face in his hands then planted a small kiss upon the other's lips then chuckled dryly at him.

"Stop freaking out, Hiro. i'm sure that you don't have Cancer, AIDS or that you're going to die. Just be patient until the Doctor comes back," He whispered soothingly.

Hiro only looked at him in fear before nodding and resting his head against Tadashi's chin.

"Don't stress yourself, sweetheart, I'm sure it's nothing life threatening."

Hiro only sighed then placed a small kiss upon Tadashi's throat.

Giggling throatily in Hiro's ear, Tadashi sucked a hickey on the other's neck until he heard Hiro's low moan.

"T-Tadashi," He groaned softly.

Tadashi only bit down on Hiro's neck causing the other boy to arch into him while he licked the bite soothingly.

"Hmm, you always taste so good," He groaned before pulling back from the other boy.

Hiro only giggled before reaching up and placing a kiss on Tadashi's lips before replying.

"You're such a sap, Tadashi."

"Yeah, but I'm your sap."

"True," He whispered with a snort.

During the rest of their waiting, Tadashi effectively distracted Hiro until the Doctor walked into the room with a frown on his mouth.

"Mr. Hamada."

Both Hiro and Tadashi looked at the Doctor in varying stages of fear and confusion.

"It seems that you are... with child."

Hiro's eyes widened comically and he leaned against Tadashi for support.

"I-I can't be p-pregnant. I'm only 15 yrs old! T-Tadashi..."

Tadashi on the other hand had a small smile on his face which he hid from the Doctor and Hiro.

"Mr. Hamada, do you know the other father?" The man asked seriously.

Hiro only looked at him then nodded slowly and hesitantly.

"You do realize that this is seen as rape, correct?"

Hiro's eyes widened and he glared at the man.

"It's not rape when both of us consented to it!"

The man only frowned. "It is if the other father is older than you are," He explained softly.

Hiro only shrugged before replying, "Whatever... Is there anything that I should know about the pregnancy."

Doctor Tazuna sighed then frowned at Hiro.

"Yes, I have the pamphlets right here." With that said, he gave Hiro a yellow envelope which looked to be bulging.

Hiro pulled it form his hands then hopped down off the table.

"Thank you for your time, Doctor."

The man nodded stiffly.

Tadashi grimaced when the Doctor looked at him imploringly and he shrugged then left behind Hiro.

**At the House**

"So..." Tadashi started awkwardly after Hiro spent the last two hours glaring at him.

"So?! Is that all you can say?! Tadashi, what the fuck am I going to do now?! My life is ruined, I can't go back to school, Aunt Cass will kick me out and I will be freaking homeless!"

Tadashi remained quiet and let Hiro unwind himself before he pulled the other in his arms.

"Don't say that, Hiro. You won't be kicked out of school, as long as you can still do your work then the Professor won't mind. Even if Aunt Cass kicks us out, I'll find us an apartment and I take care of both of you. This is our child you're carrying and I'd like to think of them as a blessing. Yeah, we may still be young and all but were in love and I won't let anyone or anything break us apart," He murmured softly, kissing the side of Hiro's neck comfortingly.

"I-I'm scared, Tadashi," He whispered softly.

"Me too, Hiro, but we have to be strong for each other and our unborn child."

Hiro nodded then burrowed closer into Tadashi.

"I Love you, Tadashi."

"Love you too, Hiro, both of you, forever and ever."

**Author's Note:**

> So, i didn't really want to end it here, but It is what it is. Please Read, leave a Kudos, Bookmark and Comment!


End file.
